White Roses
by Penguin-flight
Summary: Nether one of them know anything about each others personal lives. Nether of them bothered to learn first. After coming to japan from America to see her childhood friends, Charlie Seward, thanks to a series of unexpected events she comes together with one of his biggest rivals. (AominexOC) Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters. Rating may go up in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to**__**Tadatoshi Fujimaki, along with all the characters expect Charlie. **_

_**If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes Please tell me.**_

_**When text has "*These*" around them its in English!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Long time no see

**I'd be lying if I said that I didn't know that he won't react well.**

"Don't you dare slow down!" the shriek of a whistle burst thought the air.

That had be gone as a perfectly normal day had turned to an into a vigor's training day in preparation of the winter cup.

"Everyone gather around! And listen up! We don't have long till the preliminariesand our first gam-"Riko was soon cut off by a sheepish knock at the gym door. The Seirin basketball club all turned in surprise, except for Kuroko of course.

"Did some just k-knock?"Shinji spoke "is the door locket? Or something?"

The team stud frozen in places, till kuroko started forward to the door. "What are you doing?" said in unison?

"We can't let whoever it is standing outside, it's getting dark." Said the petite first year. "Hello?" Behind the heavy door stood an even shorter pale girl. Curly strawberry blond hair lined her round lightly freckled face and panicked hazel eyes. The wide eyed girl looked at the small boy-"I'm ah"

Kuroko just stared back with his normal poker face. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"W-we?" slowly her eyes drifted to the group of players in the middle of the court. Her scared face quickly turned exited and bubbling with a wide smile. Unsure what to do Kuroko followed her gaze, landing strait at Kagami.

"Taiga!" With that the girl made a running beeline to Kagami and trapped him in a bear hug. Without time to react to the new found attention both of them came falling to the ground. All eyes were now on the two as kagami tried desperately to get a grip on the situation in hand.

"*C-Charlie?! W-what the hell are you doing here?!*"

The team stud stunned no one daring to say a ūga's final snapped in to this right mind. "Kagami, do you know this girl?!"But this went unheard to most everyone.

"*damn it Charlie! Get off me and answer ME! What are you doing her!*" kagami struggling to pull the small girl off of him.

"*You would know why I'm here if you ever answer your Inbox! But no someone had to ignore all his old friends!*" sitting up Charlie continued to yell at her old friend, only being met with the stunned kagami.

Grabbing hold of the girls shoulders and giving her a light shake "*Charlotte! Shut up for one minute, please! Shit I can't imagine how this looks to everyone.*"

His eyes final drifting to his team mates. It was absolutely silent throughout the whole gym 'I'm never going to live this down.' Turning back to Charlie he could finally take a closer look at what had become of his American Friend. Her face was still as round as it was in middle school but clearly had started to mature, if anything had changed about her face it's the new assortment of pail freckles in her face most noticeably her little button nose. Large round eyes stared back into his red ones, as he continued to look her over. Her Orange hair had grown a little passed her shoulders, a major improvement from the short curly mess she had in middle school. It now hung in lose curls, making her European heritage painfully obvious. Before he could get any further they were pulled back to reality

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruining you moment. But Kagami who is she?" Kuroko leaned in pointing to the girl who was basically straddling his friend in the middle of the gym.

Kiyoshi laughs "it seems you two are rather close..."

"I'd say so" Riko muttered.

"*Charlie off!*" finally pushing the girl off with a yelp. "Yah I know her, we were friends back in the U.S... why she's I have no idea." Scratching the back of his neck trying to find the words for the matter at hand.

Turing to Charlie, kuroko stuck out his hand to help her up. "Oh well then nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Here Japanese sucks by the way."

Shooting Kagami a dirty look she took kuroko's hand and with a very noticeable accent began to speak. "Thank! My name Charlotte Seward."

All their faces fell. 'Her Japanese IS bad.'

"But don't carl ne that please! I like Charlie!" she smiled widely. Not nothing the group's reaction to her terrible accent. Her pitch was way off, not to mention how bad her grammar was. "See! Taiga I'm not terrible more!" She said turning to her child hood friend.

"Yah congratulations you went from terrible to bad." Kagami spoke while lifting himself of the ground. "Now You! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in America, with your brother?!"

"I'm here for you." She said staring up at the redhead. "I came to see you a Tatsuya! He told me he found you. I was looking at my schools charter they had an exchange opening where you live!" she smiled wider. Just the mention of Himuro made the Seirin students cringe. Kagami stared down at his old friend trying to figure out why wanted to come to his school him in japan when you barely speak Japanese and have no family her.

Taking advantage of the silent Riko asked what everyone as thinking. "S-so will you be going to Seirin?"

"Sadly no... There was no opening at Seirin."

"So where will you be attending?"

"Hmm… some places not too far from here, I think it's called Tōō something."

"What?!" Kagami grabbed her arm pulling her to look at him. "*we need to talk. Now.*" turning back to his team "couch I need to handle this."

"Okay I understand.-"

Charlie could feel the eyes of the team digging in to her as Kagami got ready to leave. 'Did I do something wrong?' fidgeting with her hands not daring to look up, as if her life depended on it. Riko looked closely at the girls form as she stared at her shoes like they we're mad of gold. 'This could work out for us in the long run...hm' turning her brown eyes meet Kiyoshi's, who know exactly what she was thinking. With a wide smile he though his arm on the new comer. "Well any friend of Kagami is a friend to us! Right boys!" getting a few timid nods, Riko's eyebrows knitted 'what is he up to.'

"You're welcome here anytime." Padding the small girls head. Smiling he looked at Riko as to say 'I'm way ahead of you.'

"Come on its time to go"

"Okay. Um it was nice meeting you all."

Kuroko was the first one to speak. "Well that was unexpected..."

Crossing here arms Riko watched the two exit the gym. "That's a way to put it. If she is going to Tōō it may help us though."

"How?"Furihata spoke up.

"Having an inside man or rather woman." Kiyoshi crossed his arms showing a sly smile. "If she goes to the school she'll now of their program and how much they've improved. But it's only an idea, for now."

* * *

The walk from the school was completely silent. Neither person daring to look at the other, Kagaki chose not to tell where they were going. Thinking that he might not be able to control what comes out next. He of all people knew how lonely Charlotte was, somewhere inside he knew that that was the root of all of this. That wasn't the point right now, the fact that she'd though away everything to just come across the world was what was really getting to him. Her attending to Tōō academy, was merely kicking him while he's down.

Coming to a stop in front of a burger place, He takes a deep breath 'now or never' turning around to faces the ginger girl "*what do you want?*"

"*W-what?*" panicking at his low tone

"*sigh Food, what do you want to eat.*"

"*Oooh, um nothing I'm not hungry.*" with that kagami turns and begins to walk to the door annoyed.

"*You're doing it again*"

"*doing what?!*" and equally annoyed Charlie followed.

"* putting everyone in front of yourself, because you don't want to be an inconvenience. It's not a good quality, one of these days someone's going to come along and take advantage of you because of that. Now shut and find a set all be back.*" A warm smile appeared on Charlie's face as she watched the Tall basketball player walk away.

Doing what she was told Charlie grabbed the open set by the window. While taking in her surroundings the smile only grew 'just like home.' Leaning back in the booth this being the first time today she even had a chance to relax. The day so far had only been plains and from one airport to another. Never in all her planning of all of this had had had she thought Taiga would be this angry to see her. Yah she thought he'd be mad a bit not give her the silent treatment with in the first hour. Looking up to see her friends return she's meet with unhuman amount of hamburgers. Trying to hold off a laugh she puts her face in her hands giggling.

"*hey! You want your food or not!*" Kagami said in a stern voice that Charlie knew all too well.

Still trying to fight off full blown laughter the words can painfully slow out of her mouth. "*I-I t-told you I didn't want anything*"

"*yah and you lie all the time too.*" handing her fries.

"*I don't lie!*"

"*yah you do, you lie to make people happy. Don't try to deny it, I've known you for years now.*"

Not willing to look him in the eyes she began to play with her hair. "*so what if I do everything always works out.*"

"*Not for you.*" Her body twitched back at his cold tone. "*That's why you're here, right? You agreed to something stupid it blow up in your face an now you came running for my hel-*"

"*I don't need your help!*" she said slamming her hand on the table. "*Is it so wrong that I want to see the only real friends I have! Why do you always assume I need your help? I've perfectly fine without ether of you for a while now.*" before Charlie had the chance to get up and storm out a large hand pulled her back down.

"*shit I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you came here. Shouldn't you back home with you parn-*"

"* I don't live with them anymore.*"

"*what? Then who do you liv-*"

"*My brother*" playing with her hair once again she gazed of to the road out the window. "* the court put me under his care, now that he's 20 now and all, he's also the one who let me come here.*"

"*what did they do?!*" he snapped

"*can we not talk about that please*" he could see past her bangs if he turned his head, her eyes instead of their natural joy was replaced with a dreadful look of fear. "*fine yah.*" leaning back he gave her the once over now realizing how much she really had changed in the months apart. She was most defiantly not the flat chested little brat that she used to be. She had grown I to a, as much as it felt wrong to think of Charlie like that, a very attractive girl. You could tell she had been taken care well in recent months, thanks to her older brother's care obvious. The weight she had gain was no anyway a bad thing, she had become kinda chubby and if anything it caused her to look even better, filling her out and making her look like a nerves little squirrel. He knew he'd have to keep a close eye on her if she was going to live here.

"*Do you have a places here yet.*" he chuckled remembering how much she hated that nickname.

"*yah, well kinda.*" trying to say the last part as quite as possible, but of course he heard it.

"*Kinda*" raising an eyebrow he stared the five foot one girl down. Her head shot up in panic.

"*Yah! I have a place! I'm just waiting for my money to be wired though so I can you know pay and move in…*"

"*so you're on the street. See you do need Me.*"he frowned

"*NO! I thought some of this though I'm in a motel right now till then! All have the rent in 2 or 3 days!*"

"*-Sigh- where is the apartment?*"

"*not too far from here*"she said playing with the napkin. "*just kinda south.*"

"*how south?*"

"*pretty south…*"

Face palming not surprised with his longtime friend at all. 'She's really going to try and live in that shithole herself.' Looking her strait in the eyes an sighing "*No your not.*"

"*What?*"

"*you're not going to live in some hole in the ground in a country you don't know alone. You'll stay with me till we figure out what to do with you. Hell did you even talk this over with someone?*"

"*Yah I did I talk to Alex an-*"

"*what did she say?*"

"*I was stupid. BUT she told me I should go! And I'm not staying with you! I can take care of myself!*"

"*I know you can, but it's not a question you're not going on your own for now. Or at least till your Japanese gets decent and can find your way around. How would Himuro react if he found out you were being this stupid to prove your point.*"

Stopping to think she wear a serious almost funny look on her face. 'He's right, but if a stand down he'll think I'm still the helpless girl I was.' Opening her mouth to speak her was only meet with the last of her fries being crammed in to her mouth. "*shut up and come on I've got practice I n the morning*" he said standing up

"*Fine! But only for a little while. And you're an asshole!*"

"*Whatever you say come on, let's go get your stuff.*"

"Don't you dare slow down!" the shriek of a whistle burst thought the air.

That had be gone as a perfectly normal day had turned to an into a vigor's training day in preparation of the winter cup.

"Everyone gather around! And listen up! We don't have long till the preliminariesand our first gam-"Riko was soon cut off by a sheepish knock at the gym door. The Seirin basketball club all turned in surprise, except for Kuroko of course.

"Did some just k-knock?"Shinji spoke "is the door locket? Or something?"

The team stud frozen in places, till kuroko started forward to the door. "What are you doing?" said in unison?

"We can't let whoever it is standing outside, it's getting dark." Said the petite first year. "Hello?" Behind the heavy door stood an even shorter pale girl. Curly strawberry blond hair lined her round lightly freckled face and panicked hazel eyes. The wide eyed girl looked at the small boy-"I'm ah"

Kuroko just stared back with his normal poker face. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"W-we?" slowly her eyes drifted to the group of players in the middle of the court. Her scared face quickly turned exited and bubbling with a wide smile. Unsure what to do Kuroko followed her gaze, landing strait at Kagami.

"Taiga!" With that the girl made a running beeline to Kagami and trapped him in a bear hug. Without time to react to the new found attention both of them came falling to the ground. All eyes were now on the two as kagami tried desperately to get a grip on the situation in hand.

"*C-Charlie?! W-what the hell are you doing here?!*"

The team stud stunned no one daring to say a ūga's final snapped in to this right mind. "Kagami, do you know this girl?!"But this went unheard to most everyone.

"*damn it Charlie! Get off me and answer ME! What are you doing her!*" kagami struggling to pull the small girl off of him.

"*You would know why I'm here if you ever answer your Inbox! But no someone had to ignore all his old friends!*" sitting up Charlie continued to yell at her old friend, only being met with the stunned kagami.

Grabbing hold of the girls shoulders and giving her a light shake "*Charlotte! Shut up for one minute, please! Shit I can't imagine how this looks to everyone.*"

His eyes final drifting to his team mates. It was absolutely silent throughout the whole gym 'I'm never going to live this down.' Turning back to Charlie he could finally take a closer look at what had become of his American Friend. Her face was still as round as it was in middle school but clearly had started to mature, if anything had changed about her face it's the new assortment of pail freckles in her face most noticeably her little button nose. Large round eyes stared back into his red ones, as he continued to look her over. Her Orange hair had grown a little passed her shoulders, a major improvement from the short curly mess she had in middle school. It now hung in lose curls, making her European heritage painfully obvious. Before he could get any further they were pulled back to reality

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruining you moment. But Kagami who is she?" Kuroko leaned in pointing to the girl who was basically straddling his friend in the middle of the gym.

Kiyoshi laughs "it seems you two are rather close..."

"I'd say so" Riko muttered.

"*Charlie off!*" finally pushing the girl off with a yelp. "Yah I know her, we were friends back in the U.S... why she's I have no idea." Scratching the back of his neck trying to find the words for the matter at hand.

Turing to Charlie, kuroko stuck out his hand to help her up. "Oh well then nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Here Japanese sucks by the way."

Shooting Kagami a dirty look she took kuroko's hand and with a very noticeable accent began to speak. "Thank! My name Charlotte Seward."

All their faces fell. 'Her Japanese IS bad.'

"But don't carl ne that please! I like Charlie!" she smiled widely. Not nothing the group's reaction to her terrible accent. Her pitch was way off, not to mention how bad her grammar was. "See! Taiga I'm not terrible more!" She said turning to her child hood friend.

"Yah congratulations you went from terrible to bad." Kagami spoke while lifting himself of the ground. "Now You! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in America, with your brother?!"

"I'm here for you." She said staring up at the redhead. "I came to see you a Tatsuya! He told me he found you. I was looking at my schools charter they had an exchange opening where you live!" she smiled wider. Just the mention of Himuro made the Seirin students cringe. Kagami stared down at his old friend trying to figure out why wanted to come to his school him in japan when you barely speak Japanese and have no family her.

Taking advantage of the silent Riko asked what everyone as thinking. "S-so will you be going to Seirin?"

"Sadly no... There was no opening at Seirin."

"So where will you be attending?"

"Hmm… some places not too far from here, I think it's called Tōō something."

"What?!" Kagami grabbed her arm pulling her to look at him. "*we need to talk. Now.*" turning back to his team "couch I need to handle this."

"Okay I understand.-"

Charlie could feel the eyes of the team digging in to her as Kagami got ready to leave. 'Did I do something wrong?' fidgeting with her hands not daring to look up, as if her life depended on it. Riko looked closely at the girls form as she stared at her shoes like they we're mad of gold. 'This could work out for us in the long run...hm' turning her brown eyes meet Kiyoshi's, who know exactly what she was thinking. With a wide smile he though his arm on the new comer. "Well any friend of Kagami is a friend to us! Right boys!" getting a few timid nods, Riko's eyebrows knitted 'what is he up to.'

"You're welcome here anytime." Padding the small girls head. Smiling he looked at Riko as to say 'I'm way ahead of you.'

"Come on its time to go"

"Okay. Um it was nice meeting you all."

Kuroko was the first one to speak. "Well that was unexpected..."

Crossing here arms Riko watched the two exit the gym. "That's a way to put it. If she is going to Tōō it may help us though."

"How?"Furihata spoke up.

"Having an inside man or rather woman." Kiyoshi crossed his arms showing a sly smile. "If she goes to the school she'll now of their program and how much they've improved. But it's only an idea, for now."

The walk from the school was completely silent. Neither person daring to look at the other, Kagaki chose not to tell where they were going. Thinking that he might not be able to control what comes out next. He of all people knew how lonely Charlotte was, somewhere inside he knew that that was the root of all of this. That wasn't the point right now, the fact that she'd though away everything to just come across the world was what was really getting to him. Her attending to Tōō academy, was merely kicking him while he's down.

Coming to a stop in front of a burger place, He takes a deep breath 'now or never' turning around to faces the ginger girl "*what do you want?*"

"*W-what?*" panicking at his low tone

"*sigh Food, what do you want to eat.*"

"*Oooh, um nothing I'm not hungry.*" with that kagami turns and begins to walk to the door annoyed.

"*You're doing it again*"

"*doing what?!*" and equally annoyed Charlie followed.

"* putting everyone in front of yourself, because you don't want to be an inconvenience. It's not a good quality, one of these days someone's going to come along and take advantage of you because of that. Now shut and find a set all be back.*" A warm smile appeared on Charlie's face as she watched the Tall basketball player walk away.

Doing what she was told Charlie grabbed the open set by the window. While taking in her surroundings the smile only grew 'just like home.' Leaning back in the booth this being the first time today she even had a chance to relax. The day so far had only been plains and from one airport to another. Never in all her planning of all of this had had had she thought Taiga would be this angry to see her. Yah she thought he'd be mad a bit not give her the silent treatment with in the first hour. Looking up to see her friends return she's meet with unhuman amount of hamburgers. Trying to hold off a laugh she puts her face in her hands giggling.

"*hey! You want your food or not!*" Kagami said in a stern voice that Charlie knew all too well.

Still trying to fight off full blown laughter the words can painfully slow out of her mouth. "*I-I t-told you I didn't want anything*"

"*yah and you lie all the time too.*" handing her fries.

"*I don't lie!*"

"*yah you do, you lie to make people happy. Don't try to deny it, I've known you for years now.*"

Not willing to look him in the eyes she began to play with her hair. "*so what if I do everything always works out.*"

"*Not for you.*" Her body twitched back at his cold tone. "*That's why you're here, right? You agreed to something stupid it blow up in your face an now you came running for my hel-*"

"*I don't need your help!*" she said slamming her hand on the table. "*Is it so wrong that I want to see the only real friends I have! Why do you always assume I need your help? I've perfectly fine without ether of you for a while now.*" before Charlie had the chance to get up and storm out a large hand pulled her back down.

"*shit I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you came here. Shouldn't you back home with you parn-*"

"* I don't live with them anymore.*"

"*what? Then who do you liv-*"

"*My brother*" playing with her hair once again she gazed of to the road out the window. "* the court put me under his care, now that he's 20 now and all, he's also the one who let me come here.*"

"*what did they do?!*" he snapped

"*can we not talk about that please*" he could see past her bangs if he turned his head, her eyes instead of their natural joy was replaced with a dreadful look of fear. "*fine yah.*" leaning back he gave her the once over now realizing how much she really had changed in the months apart. She was most defiantly not the flat chested little brat that she used to be. She had grown I to a, as much as it felt wrong to think of Charlie like that, a very attractive girl. You could tell she had been taken care well in recent months, thanks to her older brother's care obvious. The weight she had gain was no anyway a bad thing, she had become kinda chubby and if anything it caused her to look even better, filling her out and making her look like a nerves little squirrel. He knew he'd have to keep a close eye on her if she was going to live here.

"*Do you have a places here yet.*" he chuckled remembering how much she hated that nickname.

"*yah, well kinda.*" trying to say the last part as quite as possible, but of course he heard it.

"*Kinda*" raising an eyebrow he stared the five foot one girl down. Her head shot up in panic.

"*Yah! I have a place! I'm just waiting for my money to be wired though so I can you know pay and move in…*"

"*so you're on the street. See you do need Me.*"he frowned

"*NO! I thought some of this though I'm in a motel right now till then! All have the rent in 2 or 3 days!*"

"*-Sigh- where is the apartment?*"

"*not too far from here*"she said playing with the napkin. "*just kinda south.*"

"*how south?*"

"*pretty south…*"

Face palming not surprised with his longtime friend at all. 'She's really going to try and live in that shithole herself.' Looking her strait in the eyes an sighing "*No your not.*"

"*What?*"

"*you're not going to live in some hole in the ground in a country you don't know alone. You'll stay with me till we figure out what to do with you. Hell did you even talk this over with someone?*"

"*Yah I did I talk to Alex an-*"

"*what did she say?*"

"*I was stupid. BUT she told me I should go! And I'm not staying with you! I can take care of myself!*"

"*I know you can, but it's not a question you're not going on your own for now. Or at least till your Japanese gets decent and can find your way around. How would Himuro react if he found out you were being this stupid to prove your point.*"

Stopping to think she wear a serious almost funny look on her face. 'He's right, but if a stand down he'll think I'm still the helpless girl I was.' Opening her mouth to speak her was only meet with the last of her fries being crammed in to her mouth. "*shut up and come on I've got practice I n the morning*" he said standing up

"*Fine! But only for a little while. And you're an assh

ole!*"

"*Whatever you say come on, let's go get your stuff.*"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its so short ㈶6 I've had a lot going on at school. **

**I own nothing! also warning cursing and crude Aomine.**

**_If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes Please tell me _**

* * *

Chapter 2 interdictions

**Meeting new people is like an art form. Some people just suck at it.**

"We look forward to have you at Tōō academy, "

"Thank you for having me sir." Standing up from her padded chair, Charlie gave her best smile to the short chubby man.

"Now remember be here first thing tomorrow to revise your revised classes."

"Thank you again, sir" Walking through the door being held open for her. Once the door closed behind her, the petite girl let out a long sigh of relief. Finally being able to breathe freely. The final interview for her scholarship was way more nerve racking then she had expected. Just the idea of being judged by someone who knows nothing about her, and deciding an important point in her life, made her skin crawl. She wasn't a bad student in fact her grades are on par with the top 5% of their students. Her school achievements would impress almost anyone.

Running her hands along the wall as she found her way around the campus trying to find somewhere quite to sit outside. 'Maybe the roof is open.' She stopped taking a moment to think where the entrants would be to the roof. Then started to head to the higher levels of the school.

* * *

He hated nagging people.

He hated being told what to do, he was sick of it. The practice menu had nearly tripled senses inter-high had ended. Pushing the door to his normal roof top nap spot Aomine was meet with the scent of something burning. Claiming up the metal latter up to the roofs up levels. His eyes widened a bit as he saw a certain red head seated on the edge of the roof top. She wear tight black dress pants and a nice dark yet bright blue jacket that hugged her body. Clearly she didn't attend the school, she wasn't wearing anything approved for girls to wear as part of their uniform.

"Hey you're in my spot!" Not getting answer from the strange girl, Aomine. "Hay are you lessoning! I said you're in my spot, so move your ass."

Turning to look him in the eyes, she stared in to his deep blue eyes. With a blank face she merely turned back to her smart phone and continuing to text paying him no mind.

"Hay I'm talking to y-"

"I know you're talking to me. But I don't really care." Spock the red head. The accent was the first thing Aomine noticed as she spoke. Leaning to look over her shoulder to see her phone screen. 'English, she's speaking English? The hell.' Sitting down on the outer side of the roof staring at the girls back.

"Didn't you ever learn it's really rude to stair?" She spoke again not bothering to look at him.

"Your voice is annoying."

"Well what do you know we have something in common?" She smiled. And reached in to her coat packet pulling out a lighter and pack of cigarettes'. Shaking the box and placing one in her mouth she gave Aomine a side glance. A smile grew on her face at the sight of Aomine's shocked face. Taking a long drag she laid back staring up to the sky.

"I don't think you're supposed to be smoking on school grounds."

"And I don't think you're supposed to be skipping class. Funny how things work out."

Leaning in closer the blue haired teen examined the stranger. His eyes bee-lined strait to her chest that to him was quite impressive. And her facial fetchers were far from Asian leading him to believe she was most likely American.

"You're American aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" she laughed tilting her head back to look at the boy. She had to admit he was damn attractive. She could see his sun kissed skin and obvious muscles from wear she laid. Taking another puff from her cigarette she examined his deep blue eyes.

"Your tits."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Sitting up and turning to the teen red faced from both anger and embarrassment.

"You asked me how I know. Your tits there huge." He said rather bored.

"You're an ass hole." She said getting up and taking on last drag be for flicking the bud at Aomine. Landing on his arm it quickly burned a slight hole though his jacket. "What the hall! What was that for!?" he yelled.

"For being a dick!" she said making her way to the door. Watching her leave with a surprised faces .Aomoine had a million things flying though his head. He laid back finally being able to rest. "Hm. She's got a nice ass too."

* * *

Thanks for reading!^3^


End file.
